


Found Again

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Was Lost, Now Found [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he can think clearly again Lucifer prays he did the right thing by mating with Sammy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Again

**Author's Note:**

> age difference (Sammy 9, Lucifer 20's)

Lucifer watched Sammy sleep. He'd been doing that a lot in the last few days. The boy slept with a smile on his face most of the time, but sometimes his face would have a look of pure terror and sadness on it, and Lucifer knew he was dreaming about what had happened to his pack. 

Lucifer was terrified, scared about what would happen down the line, afraid that he had screwed up by mating with the boy. At the time it had seemed like the most obvious right thing in the world to do, but now that he was thinking with a clear head, now that his thoughts weren't dulled by a haze of lust and primal need, he worried.

Sammy might be old enough by werewolf standards, but he was still a boy, not even 10 years old, and Lucifer felt guilty about robbing the boy of his innocence as he had. Oh it was true Sammy had asked for it, he'd begged Lucifer to take him, to claim him, to breed him, but all Lucifer’s mind kept telling him was a sick, twisted freak, that he had taken advantage of a child who really hadn't been in his right mind when he had consented to their mating.

As if he realized Lucifer was watching him Sammy woke. He had a smile on his face, one that quickly vanished when he saw the look on his mate's face. “What's wrong?”

Lucifer sighed, hating the fact that he had hurt Sammy. “Nothing, nothing's wrong, Baby. Just thinking. I... dammit...” he sighed once more, running his hand over his face.

Sammy crawled to the end of the bed, climbing onto Lucifer’s lap, wrapping his arms around his alpha's neck. “It's because of how old I am, isn't it? Humans don't mate as young as werewolves do. If you want... if you want we can break it. It will hurt, but... if that's what you want, if you only mated with me because of my heat...”

Lucifer could hear Sammy’s heart breaking as he spoke, and he looked into the young werewolf's eyes, seeing the loss radiating out of the ever changing orbs. He shook his head, wrapping his arms tightly around Sammy, holding him tightly against him. “No. I’m not going to leave you, I’ll... I just need to learn to accept things are different. And you're right, humans don't usually mate until they are in their late teens at the earliest, so being with you... with you being so young, it goes against what I was taught was right. If you were human I would have never touched you, not like I did, not how I can't help but wanting to again and again.”

“But I’m not human, Lucifer. I’m a werewolf. My whole life I knew I’d be mated at my first heat, my whole life I dreaded being paired off with someone who'd only want me for what I am and what I could give them. I was the Alpha's heir, and because I’m omega... my mate would have gotten control of our pack when my grandfather died. All I was was a means for power and a womb for offspring. You don't see me like that, you treat me kindly, you take care of me, love me even. What we have isn't bad, you have to see that.”

Lucifer nodded slowly, kissing Sammy on the forehead. He couldn't understand how Sammy was so accepting of the fact that he had bee raised to be nothing more than a breeding bitch. With humans omegas were cherished and loved, and it was always their choice of who and when they took mates, but it was obvious to Lucifer that things were very different with werewolves, that in a way losing his pack, his family, to a madman with a grudge against werewolves was actually a blessing in disguise.

Lucifer stood, carrying Sammy with him down the stairs and into the kitchen, setting the boy down at the table before he went to go make breakfast. He heard a wolf howl in the distance and watched Sammy move to look out the window. He saw a grin start forming on his mate's face, and before he could ask him what was going on Sammy was up from the table and running out the backdoor.

Sammy ran outside, sniffing the air as a familiar scent hit his nose. He recognized the howl, a voice he had only ever heard one time before, the wolf, who in his own way, had ended up saving Sammy’s life. He shifted into his wolf form, howling back, letting the other werewolf know he was near. He ran out into the yard, tail wagging excitedly as he saw the form of the other werewolf walk slowly, painfully, out of the woods, a bag in his mouth.

Sammy ran to the other wolf, nuzzling the side of his muzzle, before shifting back into human form, running his hands through Dean's fur.

Sammy could see how painful the shift was for Dean, and he knew it would be for a while, Dean hadn't shifted until recently. He was pulled into a hug, and could feel the older boy's tears falling onto his shoulder.

“You survived. Thank God you survived. It was... he killed them, would have killed you... you're okay. Thank god you're okay, Sammy.”

Sammy wasn't quite sure who Dean was talking about, but he held on to the other young werewolf, letting the older boy cry. “I'm okay, I'm fine. I was with you when my pack was killed, Dean, so I'm okay.”

Dean could smell someone else on Sammy and a small part of him hated that. Sammy was a kid, and if Dean's nose was telling him the truth, someone had touched and taken the younger boy in a way that was wrong. He closed his eyes, needing to tell Sammy what he had figured out, but first there were some questions he needed to ask. “This is going to sound like an odd question, but what was your mother's name?”

Sammy was confused, but he answered honestly, “Her name was Mary. She... she vanished when I was about two, but from what I had heard, from what I was told, when I was a baby she was kidnapped and tortured for months, never was the same after that. I really don't remember her, just little things, she was sad and broken.”

Dean nodded, tears falling down his face. “We were camping when you two were taken. For all we knew you were both dead, and Dad... Dad was never the same. I was about four and a half and... god... you were just a couple months old.”

Sammy's eyes grew wide, realizing just what Dean was saying. “You're my brother? But... how is that even possible. If I had an alpha brother... Alpha would have made you his heir, not me.”

Lucifer had went outside when Sammy did, and he felt a surge of jealousy as he watched the two werewolves together. He didn't know who the young man holding Sammy was, and the alpha inside of him was screaming at him to pull his mate away from the interloper. He drew closer, close enough to hear them speak.

“He probably didn't know I existed. Hell, as far as I knew, as far as Dad,” he spit the word out like it was poison, “knew you and Mom were dead. And if he knew about me, do you think he'd have wanted me? Seriously, from the rumors I’ve heard having an omega heir was a godsend, someone he could control.”

Sammy nodded slowly. That was exactly what he had realized, that he'd been nothing but a pawn of his grandfather's. But hearing those words from someone else, from the brother he hadn't even known existed, hurt. He whimpered, wishing for the strong, loving embrace of his mate. He sniffed the air, turning his head to face Lucifer.

Lucifer drew even nearer when he saw Sammy hold out his hand to him. As soon as he was close by Sammy was in his arms, much to the shock and dismay of the boy, who if Lucifer had heard correctly was Sammy’s brother. “And you are?” he asked, trying not to let his possessiveness into his voice, and failing miserably.

“I'm Dean. Sammy is my... fuck... I’m pretty much 100% positive that Sammy’s my little brother.” He paused, shifting slightly, feeling uncomfortable being nude in front of the older male. He reached down to the bag at his feet, pulling out a pair of pants, digging into the front pocket to pull out his most prized possession, a photo of his family taken a day before Sammy and Mom had vanished. He held out the photo to Sammy, pulling on his pants, biting his lip nervously.

While Sammy really didn't remember much about his mother, he did remember her face clearly. When he looked at the photo tears filled his eyes. It was his mother, but looking unlike he had ever seen her. She was happy, smiling, and Sammy could tell that whatever had happened had killed her spirit long before her eventual death. 

He trailed his fingers over her face, whispering, “Mom.” He was assuming that the baby in the photo was himself, and the little boy had the same almost unreal green eyes that Dean had, and the man must be their father.

Dean walked a bit closer, pointing at the photo, “That's me, that's Mom, that's Sammy, and that's Dad.” He growled on the last word, and had he been in wolf form his fur would have been standing on end.

Lucifer’s eyes widened. He'd seen the face of the monster who had destroyed Campbell Pack in the papers, everyone had, and the man staring back from the photo, while years younger and happy, was the very same man. “Oh god. He... why would he kill them? His wife, his children are werewolves.”

Dean said quietly, “I don't think he had a clue that we were. Hell, I didn't even know what I was until I shifted for the first time, when I was close enough to the pack for it to affect me.”

Sammy bit his lip, “We were playing, chasing through the woods, hunting rabbits.”

“Yeah, and had that not happened, had you not been with me... fuck... he would have killed you too, would have killed you with the rest of them. He got what he deserved. He wasn't... after you two vanished... he was as good as dead inside. I lost all three of you that day, and I... when I found out what he did, I went to try and find you. I was so scared, worried that you were dead.”

Sammy gave a little whimper, pulling Dean closer to himself and Lucifer. He wrapped his arms around his brother, giving a little sigh of thanks when Lucifer joined in the embrace.

Lucifer didn't know what was going on, but it was clear that whatever had happened years earlier had robbed both of the boys of their childhoods. And it just made all his own fears even worse, fears he had about his relationship with Sammy. Would Dean be understanding? Or would he think Lucifer was a monster, a predator, who had taken advantage of his baby brother?

Dean looked up at Lucifer, as if he was just now questioning the man's presence. “So, um, just who exactly are you?”

Sammy gave a little grin, “This is Lucifer. He's my mate, Dean.”

Lucifer nodded, seeing the play of emotions on Dean's face. And while he figured it was coming, the impact of Dean's fist on his face still came as a shock.

“How fucking dare you? He's a child, you sick bastard, how could you do that? You keep your hands off of him.”

Sammy didn't understand where the anger was coming from, why Dean had hit Lucifer and why Lucifer was just taking it. “Dean, stop. He didn't do anything wrong.”

“You are 9 years old, Sammy, like hell he didn't do anything wrong. He is a grown up, he shouldn't have forced you...” Dean trailed off in a growl, hands clenching at his sides.

“Dean, Lucifer didn't force me into anything. If anyone is to blame it's me. I’m the one who went into heat. I’m the one who begged him to take me, to claim me, to breed me. Don't blame him, please. He's my mate, he's the father of my baby. I want you two to get along, please, for me.”

Dean's face went pale at the word “baby”. He looked from Sammy to Lucifer and could see the way Lucifer held himself, as if he knew he deserved all of Dean's anger. “You're still a kid, Sammy. You shouldn't be expecting one of your own.”

Sammy ran his fingers through his hair. He began pacing. While he knew Dean didn't understand how things worked with werewolves, having it made into something bad and wrong hurt. “He loves me, takes care of me. Lucifer isn't using me for power, or as nothing but a breeding hole. And that's what would have happened if the pack hadn't been killed. I’m an omega, Dean. The only thing I was good for in my pack was being mated off to an alpha so they could take the pack when our grandfather died, and made to carry as many babies as I could. It's not like that with Lucifer, Dean. Please, you gotta trust me on this, he didn't force me into anything.”

Dean didn't know if he could believe those words. All he knew was that Sammy was only 9 years old, and apparently mated and pregnant by a man over twice his age. 

“I know you don't trust me, you have no reason to, not yet, but I would never hurt Sammy. He's my mate, and I’ll do whatever I have to to protect him and take care of him. If you want to stay and make sure I’m not taking advantage of him, that's fine. You're more than welcome to stay here with us.”

Dean looked at the man, the alpha, giving a small little nod. He didn't fully trust Lucifer, not yet, but the man had been in full right to strike Dean back, to attack Dean for punching him, but he hadn't, he'd just taken it, as if he felt he deserved it. Dean saw Sammy grab his bag and head back into the house.

Sammy looked over his shoulder, saying, “I'll put his bag inside and get dressed. Then we all can have breakfast.”

Dean's stomach growled a little at the sound of that, and he licked his lips nervously. He gave Lucifer a look, saying quietly, “I don't trust you, not yet, and I’ll be watching you. I might not have been in Sammy’s life long, but he's my baby brother, and if you hurt him I will rip your throat out.”

“If I hurt him I’ll willingly let you do that. You're right, what I did, what I have done by human standards is wrong, but Sammy... Sammy says it's the werewolf way, and I hope and pray that that's true.”

Dean gave a little nod and followed Lucifer inside. He'd be keeping his eye on the man, because he'd just found his baby brother once more, and he was damned if he'd lose him.


End file.
